


Marvel Pornographic Universe - Tweet fics Batch #6

by LewdCookies



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowbang, Bondage, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Desk wrecking sex, Erotica, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Lots of Sex, Multi, Nothing but sex in fact, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pillory, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quick Fics, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on top of a skyscraper, Shameless Smut, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Smut, Superhero/Monster, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, Threesome, Using Mjolnir as a dildo, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Twelve different shorthand stories posted on twitter.





	Marvel Pornographic Universe - Tweet fics Batch #6

As she lewdly swallowed the security guard’s cum, Black Cat purred. His eyes turning into saucers as her large breasts spilled out from underneath her catsuit as she unzipped it all the way down. She was here to steal a jewel but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun too.

“Bozhe moi!” Natasha moaned as she felt Capwolf’s lycan member push inside of her, the thing very much improved by his superhuman physique. The werewolf looked at her, a look of worry in his eyes, but she gave him a brief nod. Her moans resumed unabated as he began thrusting.

Domino smiled lustily as she let her tongue run up the length of the member, feeling the taste of the precome that flowed down the length of it like a river. Turns out her luck powers worked in more ways than one she thought pleased as she wrapped her lips around the plump head.

Grabbing a fistfull of red hair Emma Frost pressed Jean Grey’s face harder up against her snatch, moaning loudly when she felt a tongue plunge deep inside her sex. She beckoned Cyclops closer, wrapping her lips around his hard shaft. Being a Queen certainly had its perks.

The idea of being put in stocks seemed almost old fashioned to Madame Hydra. But when a SHIELD agent ripped her leggings open, revealing she wasn’t wearing any underwear, and rammed his rock hard cock inside her snatch with one solid thrust she quickly stopped complaining.

It was several days later when some surprised Hydra goons found her naked outside the entrance to one of their lairs. Her body coated in dried semen from head to toe. A plug proudly displaying the SHIELD logo visible between her buttcheeks, the skin coloured a shade of red.

Persistent rumors within Hydra make mention several recordings of the subsequent orgy that ensued after she had been found. But any copies that surfaces seem to disappear shortly afterwards. Oddly enough Viper herself seem to disappear for a day or two whenever it happens.

As the Director of SHIELD Maria Hill preferred to be in control at all times. But sometimes she would let that control slip away to become the submissive slut to one of the many heroes and heroines for a night. Especially liking when the Hulk decided to ‘smash’ her from behind.

Having sex with Peter Parker aka Spider-Man could be an interesting experience. Mary Jane having lost count of the times she had been suspended to a wall or from the ceiling by webs and then fucked into a stupor. But this one he might have just outdone himself she thought.

The view from the top of the Empire State building was breathtaking but she was somewhat too distracted to enjoy it. She moaned around the shaft that was between her lips as his tongue danced expertly over her sex. The only thing holding naked body in place were his webs.

The first thing Rogue tended to do whenever her powers was nullified was to get fucked. Which usually meant organising an orgy large enough to embarrass the Hellfire Club. The southern belle wanting to indulge herself as much as possible before her powers returned to her again.

The desk creaked underneath her, sounding like it was about to collapse. Not that She-Hulk cared. The only thing mattered now was her getting exactly what she wanted. “Come on,” she said between loud moans and gasps, “Fuck me harder. I want to cum before the writer runs out of wo

Having multiple arms could be both a blessing and a curse. Right now it was fantastic Spiral thought. Moaned as felt the first ropes of semen splattering against her skin from multiple directions at once. Several monstrous shafts painting every inch of her face a creamy white.

Storm moaned as she felt the Mjolnir’s handle slowly slide in and out of her sopping wet sex whenever she moved, the hammer making her whole body tingle. Her head furiously bobbing back and forth on his second hammer. Each groan seemingly punctuated by the rumble of lightning.

Valkyrie loved spending time with Sif, the two of them always managing to get into some kind of mischief together. This around time they had let themselves be “captured” by a group of Dark Elves. Before night had fallen they were the centre of attention of a massive elf gangbang.


End file.
